Determine the maximal tolerated dose (MTD) of toptecan combined with fixed dose of etoposide as a component of multi-cycle high dose chemotherapy (HDC) regimen supported by peripheral blood progenitor cells. To evaluate the response, time to progression, disease free survival and overall survival of ovarian cancer patients with persistent, refractory, or recurrent disease, treated with multi-cycle HDC consisting of sequential combinations of paclitaxel, carboplatin, topotecan, etoposide and thiotepa.